


Twist, turns and 100% Shake

by EPICbrows



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, shake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICbrows/pseuds/EPICbrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire raises a question... where is it all going? Prompting Sherry to confront her partner of a year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist, turns and 100% Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, smutty, ansgty HAVE FUN

The knock at the door stirred the Mercenary out of his deep sleep   
“wha?”  
“Jake let me in”  
“Sherry?”  
He stumbled toward the door undoing the chain. Quickly stepping back as it flew open. Sherry was standing there shivering in the hall light, arms wrapped tight around her waist  
“whoa watch it. I thought you were comin tomorrow”   
“yeah I changed my mind” she smiled, breezily planting as kiss on him before brushing past “and you said the chain would not be on”  
“uh sorry” he said closing the door in confusion  
The blonde casually took her place at the table as normal, glancing around Jake’s small apartment. Not that she could call it that considering he was rarely there. It screamed of someone who lived out on the road, never staying still. From the bags that littered the sides of the room, right down to the paper cups he used instead of glasses. At least it was warm  
“well why are you here?”  
“I wanted to see you”  
“you could of seen me tomorrow like planned. I am tired. I need rest” he grumbled rubbing his forehead  
“were you sleeping? did I wake you?” she mocked looking him up and down “want me to sing you a lullaby? Tuck you in?  
“Jesus Sherry”  
“what?”  
“its nothin” he sighed laying down, eyes closed as he drifted off. The blonde watched him. He looked younger, less worn when he was asleep, as if all the years of pain and suffering seeped out of him. It still amazed her that she was older than him. He had the look of someone forced to grow up to soon, too fast. Eyes that had seen too much, too young, reflecting the choices that he had made. Sherry felt a stab of regret about why she was here he is a good guy and he is needed other places I know that watching him sleep she could believe it too but the conversation with Claire nagged her mind 

…

“Sherry” She cried happily hugging the Blonde “long time no see”  
“you saw me last week Claire” she grinned   
“feels like a long time”  
The Brunette stepped aside to let her past before setting off for the kitchen   
“Tea or Coffee?”  
“Tea” she called back  
Sherry relaxed onto the sofa pulling off her coat “so what have you been up too?” she called throwing her coat over the back, tugging off her boots  
“nothing much just the usual”  
The Brunette casually dropped into the seat next to Sherry handing the blonde a mug of Tea. Sherry took it tucking her feet under her on the sofa  
“I finally finished the Political report on The out break in China. Pain in the ass but you know people, gotta keep it all hidden”  
Sherry’s smile wavered remembering the events clearly for herself “oh” she felt numb taking a sip of the substance that might as well be wall paper flavoured now China something she wanted to forget  
“yeah it took a whole year. You even came up in the report from time to time. So Did Leon” she sighed “but it is done… you know talking of China?”  
“yes Claire” The blonde replied warily already knowing what was coming  
“How is Jake?”  
“fine”  
“really? so everything is ok with you two?”  
“yes” she took a beat too long to answer, eyes shadowed, staring into the mug  
“you don’t seem ok. when was the last time you saw him?”  
“Claire…” she warned “back off. Me and Jake are fine”   
“look I think Jake is great, we all do, but really where is this going Sherry? it has been a year now… longer. Him flitting in and out of your life, and you always look a little sadder each time he leaves”  
“I am fine, he is needed other places for work” she avoided Claire’s piercing eyes, the casual excuse falling from her lips  
“do you love him?”  
The blonde nodded  
“does he love you?”  
A shake of her head. A nod “I don’t know” She finally admitted   
“maybe you should ask him” she replied in clipped tones glaring at the back if the blondes head. Taking a sip of her tea she calmed herself she is a big girl now She reminded her self but it still stung her to see Sherry this way  
“it is not that easy” The blondes eyes swivelled back to the brunettes “you know what he is like”  
Claire looked in sympathy. She had seen this girl lose everything but now she finally looked defeated. All for the love a man. Claire knew how that could tear someone apart, but watching her girl hunched with sadness that was hidden by her smile really made her want to kick Jake’s ass sometimes  
“look just ask him how he feels” she suggested again more calmly “then you will know either way”  
Sherry’s nod was the only response she got  
“you know Chris is coming for dinner next week. You should come”  
“maybe. Oh” Sherry pulled out her phone  
’hey babe be in town next week. come see me ok?’  
“Jake” she mumbled texting back quickly “he going is going to be in town again”  
“so you gonna ask him how he feels?”  
The Blonde was determined to get answers. She could not continue drifting along, waiting for something that may never happen. She felt lost and now her guiding light was growing dim, dimmer than before. She needed Jake like she needed life, but to go on like this? She had to know how he felt, to make that choice either way, before she fell under  
“yes I am”

…

“morning” smiled Sherry  
“did I fall asleep?” he asked rubbing the back of his neck  
“only for a few hours”  
“and you stayed?”  
“mmm hmmm”  
sometime in the night she had climbed into bed beside him, sharing his warmth watching him sleep. ‘sherry’ he had muttered pulling her closer to him instinctively and Wrapping his arms around her. she had settled against his shoulder, relishing in the these quiet moments with him. The only time when he truly let his guard down, let himself be vulnerable with her  
“why?” he asked snapping her out of her revive   
“I told you I wanted to talk”  
“bout what?” he asked  
The Blonde pushed him away sitting up, placing her head in her knees, her arms wrapped around them. Trying to hold herself together

“Sherry” he said causally lifting her chin “you can say it”  
she avoided his gaze, chewing gently on her lip. Words never failed her. She could challenge him on anything but right now she felt like she was stumbling through the dark, searching for the words she could not grasp  
“she-“  
“what are we doing?” she burst out  
“last time I checked we were in bed cuddling” he replied cheekily  
“No I meant where are we going”  
He paused cutting off the retort he had planned “do we need to talk about this?”  
“Yes we do” she replied poignantly “I has been a year Jake, a Year. We have never talked about the future. ever”   
The silence stretched between them. Each second more daming than the last. She watched his mouth work then close, the words tripping in his mouth  
“well?” she pushed  
“well what?” he asked bluntly   
“Jake”  
“what is the point in this? You’re my girlfriend. Isn’t that enough?”  
“am I? AM I? I come around here whenever you roll into town. We eat, have sex, talk then I leave to wait for the same thing again. Is that what a girlfriend is to you?!”  
“this relationship works”  
“No this relationship works for you! I am here sat around waiting for you, and I always come when you call. I am an idiot”   
“WELL WHAT HELL DO YOU WANT?”  
“I want some sign, any sign, that you would be upset if I left. I want you to stay with me”  
He shuffled on the bed Searching for the right words  
“you can’t say anything can you? I could walk out the door now and you wouldn’t care” Tears stung at her eyes. She blinked them away unwilling to let them fall. failing as a streak of sadness rolled down her cheek  
“I-” he snapped his mouth closed   
“That is what I thought” she whispered angrily “fine I am leaving” standing up the Blonde looked back at the huddled mess on the bed. The broken boy that she had tried so hard to fix  
“and I am never coming back Jake I mean it. You let me leave we are done”  
“fine go. Who needs you” he snapped avoiding her gaze  
He stood up walking her to the door, Having every intention of watching her leave. Swinging the door open he stepped aside “you wanna leave go a head” Her Glare met his staring each other down, silently challengeing each other. willing the other to flinch first  
“I will” she yelled stepping out as the door slammed in her face. A beat passed  
“sherry” The Mercenary said opening the door slowly “don’t go”  
The blonde looked back, her azure eyes shimmering with rapid falling tears. even now, Eyes red rimmed and puffy, he could not believe someone so beautiful exsisted In the world. That she wanted him  
“Jake…” The door closed again but this time she was on the same side as him, in the room awashed with sadness and regret. She wiped her eyes, Stemming the flow with a gulp, angry at herself for lettng them fall  
“give me one good reason to stay” quietly she cursed herself. Her chance to walk slipping further away, But she couldn’t she knew she couldn’t. She was drowning, stuck in this sea of hopelessness with out a thing to hold onto  
“I don’t know what to say” he finally replied  
“that is what I thought. I love you Jake Muller. For some crazy reason I do” The Blonde confessed “and I keep coming back on the hope that maybe you will Love me one day too”  
“oh hell Super girl” he grinned slipping his arm around her waist “of course I love ya”  
“what?” she spluttered “you do?”  
“jus cuz I never say it, you don’t either” She paused to consider. No she had never said the words but neither had he The argument seemed weak in her head. The mercenary laughed easily “how could I not love my saviour?”  
She relaxed into him resting her head against his chest. Enjoying the calm before the next storm hit. She didn’t want ask to but her mouth worked on its own accord, running errant with words she wanted to keep locked away  
“so what is the future for us?”  
“I dunno” he pulled away turning his back to her “I don’t want things to change”  
“I don’t want them to stay the same” she retorted   
“what even brought this on?”  
“Claire just ask-“  
“Claire I might have known”  
“don’t say it like that. She only cares about me”  
“yeah yeah I know but I wish she would butt out”  
Sherry walked around to face him. Staring him out during the silence, unwilling to let the matter drop. She had got an admission of his feelings but now she wanted so much more. She needed to open him up, get him to stop even for a second  
“when I was younger I had a dog, I called him Lucky”  
“wha-?”  
“I loved him more than anything. He was a present from my mom because her and dad were never around. We would do everything together, I treated him like he was more than a pet, like he was family”  
“why are you telling me this?”  
“one day I woke up and he was gone. I searched everywhere but not even a trace of his food remained. I found out what happened to him” her eyes darkened “I found him in a cage at the lab where mom and dad worked. it was during the out break and He was mutated. I remember crying and sitting by his cage for a whole hour. I found out later He had already been injected before the Out break. Just another experiment to my parents”  
“I still don-“  
“I had no other choice but to walk away from him. He was not my Lucky any more, my mom and dad had twisted him beyond recognition. I vowed then to hold onto everything worth having because who knows when it may get taken away”  
“and you think I’m worth it?”  
“I am still trying to figure that one out” she said sadly stroking his cheek  
“when you do figure it out tell me” he removed her hand walking away to sit on the bed again  
“well that is for you to decide too” she smiled sitting next to him. Glad they were both more calm mentally and physically  
He watched her planning the next moment carefully. The Blonde kissed the Mercenary gently resting her hands on his bare chest. When she pulled away there were tears in her eyes again. Tears of unsaid things, of joy, of pain  
“I am here” she placed her hand over his “you can say anything”  
“I-I have never had someone to depend on… Someone who depends on me. I have been alone. I could only count on myself and now, now there is you and Fuck I have no clue what to do. What to say, how to act. I go away so I don’t have to focus on here, On now, on how I am screwing everything up. be-because I am scared of giving my self to someone, anyone. So I fight to forget myself, who I was, who I am”  
“who you are is a wonderful person. I trust you”  
“I did terrible things Sherry! for no other reason than money or because I could. A wonderful person? me? you have gotta be kidding”   
The same words she had heard time and time again but they still made her feel hollow. He never let on too many details but the things he had ‘done’ but she could imagine all too well and it left her cold. Still it never changed the fact she could depend on and trust him with all her heart  
“I don’t believe you are a bad person” she met his eyes just a fraction darker than normal with all the sadness they held in that moment, his confession hanging in the air pulling them closer instead of pushing them apart  
“then you’re a fool” he said finally  
“a fool in love”  
“love is blind they say”  
“Idiot. what is not to love about you?” she chuckled punching him gently “you are still avoiding my question though”  
“you were the one who went off subject” he pointed out to her annoyance  
“true”  
“what do we do now?”  
“well I know how you feel” she smiled squeezing his hand “but what do you want?”  
“you” he said simply finally seeing clearly for the first time  
The blonde giggled “yeah but-“  
“forever. I want you forever Sherry”  
“and what about when you leave again?”  
“I wont”  
“you wont?”  
“nah I think it is time I settled in one place. stopped running from my past” He had never expected to find the sane half to his crazy side but here she was sat next to him. Her eyes filled with love, love for him The one who keeps me sane He let the thought take over him for a while. Sherry deserved better but she had settled for him. God knows why but she had, And he was going to give her all of him. No holding back, no hiding. He knew what he had to do. It had hurt him to watch her leave even for a second, he never wanted her to go, like everyone else in his life had who had left him this is what I have been doing to her He knew how it felt and now it was time to face up to his feelings  
“you mean it?”  
“I do” he replied slipping off the bed, and dropping onto one knee “Sherry Marry me”  
“WHAT?” the blonde exclaimed. When she had entered the apartment she was expecting an argument even a break up. How had they got here so fast?  
“Marry me?”  
“ok” she smiled dropping beside him Taking his face in her hands “I will”  
“I don’t have a ring. wait” he leapt up rustling in the cupboards “here” he said tossing a single red apple at her “my last one”  
“I will treasure it” she grinned placing it onto floor next to the bed “now come here and kiss me”  
He did as instructed, scopping her off the floor and placing her on the bed. His kisses teasing across her neck before he pulled away  
“damn Jake”  
“what?”  
“you are a tease”  
“you love it” he claimed tracing his hands on her waist down to her hips  
“I hate it”   
pulling her hips in closer to his. The blonde shivered as he replaced his lips an her neck “ass” she mumbled as she dug her fingers into his back with a moan  
“hey hey calm down babe”  
“quit teasing then” she huffed. The mercenary pushed a stray stand of hair out of the blondes eyes, he ran his finger down her cheek to her lips, teasing the bottom lip with it  
“I will bite you” she warned   
“I was hoping you would say that” he smiled back as he slowly started to undo the buttons on her shirt. He loved the feeling that he could get to her like no one else, the teasing was the best part. watching her hold back as she tried not to give in. He enjoyed watching her suffer with unleashed pleasure. Throwing the shirt aside he sat the blonde up, his hands working the back of her bra as she worked on his trousers. In seconds they had stripped each other, clothes forgotten in a pile on the floor. Laying her back on the bed he smiled  
“I am done” bordem lacing his voice as he spoke  
“what you’re do-” he placed his lips over hers smothering the cries of outrage. The mercenaries hands began exploring her body, musical hands working the song of her body, making her whimper and tremble under his touch. His soft kiss making her heart hammer against her chest. The Blondes hands ran over his back before sinking her teeth into his shoulder, she rolled him over sitting on top “Ha”  
“you bit me”  
“I said I would” She grinned quickly losing her position of power  
“got ya” he said as he threw her off pinning her down once again “now who is winning?”  
“me!” she exclaimed sinking her fingers into his back, wrapping her legs around his waist. she moaned as his hands resumed exploring her body, dancing across her skin. Digging her fingernails deeper into him, Bitting down on his shoulder hard to stop her from screaming  
“oh that deserves revenge” he said seriously nibbling at her collar bone  
“pffft you call that reve-” she gasped her hands sliding off his back, as his lips found her breast, caressing the nipple with his tongue. She gripped the side of the bed. Pulling at the sheets for support  
“prick” she groaned. The heat washing over her skin as he worked  
“now that I can do” he grinned running his hands over her thighs, urpawpping them from his waist. stroking up and down before he pushed slowly inside, watching the Blonde bite her Lip  
“go on say it” he begged as she moved her hips with his re-wrapping her legs around his waist   
“Jake” she moaned much to his delight “kiss me” her pleas lost amongst the gasps. He nibbled on her ear before trailing across her cheek to meet her lips. Their tongues fighting for dominance as they moved together. His hand found hers. Their fingers entwined on the rumpled bedsheets. Every part of them joined. Touching heaven as the love burned in their eyes, A love for each other, A look so physical it shattered the soul and brought down all the boundaries. They closed their eyes letting the waves of pleasure wash over them as they came crashing back down to earth. Holding onto the moment onto each other in heaven  
“see I always deliver” he panted rolling off her before pulling her in for a cuddle. She rested her head against his shoulder in a familiar motion, arms thrown across his chest, her hands tracing the muscles there  
“better than the first time we tried”  
“are you gonna mention that every time?”  
“maybe” she snorted remembering the clumsy fumble that lasted all of about 2 minutes and ended with Jake crying his eyes out on her shoulder  
“please don’t” The mercenary frowned   
“it was funny” she smiled  
“no it wasn’t” he muttered darkly. The Blonde chuckled bringing her hand up to stroke the scar across his cheek   
“I love you”  
“back at ya super girl” he placed his hand over hers stroking the black of it “oh and next time you see Claire tell her your Fiancée said Hi” he taunted   
“you ass” she replied happily leaning in to steal another kiss. Neither of them were perfect, both still had demons haunting them but together they could work through them. They would argue and be always there to tease each other when times were hard  
they would be ok


End file.
